Love's True Mystic Force
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Nick has it all now, friends, family, and being a leader to the Mystic Force Rangers. But when an old friend of his childhood comes back, what will he do to keep her safe if she knows what is going on?   Nick/OC
1. Prolouge

**New** **Rp for Power Rangers: Mystic Force! **

"_Soon all the magic will be sucked out of you puny rangers. And the world will exist under dark magic." Master yelled, using his tentacles to grab up four of the Mystic Force Rangers. Nick and Abby ran to the scene as the Rangers were losing their powers._

"_Nick! Abby!" Xander yelled in pain._

"_Help us!" Vida added. Abby looked at Nick, her purple eyes glowing. Nick looked at her._

"_No! No you can't do this!" He protested. Abby shook her head._

"_Nick, I have to. It's the only way to save your friends and this world. I'm forgotten. No more, that means I can give up and the world will be saved." She explained._

"_No! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for us!" He kept yelling. Abby sighed, looking down as her tattoos began to climb across her face and arms. Nick watched them, and grabbed her arms, looking at her._

"_Let me Nick!" She whispered loudly. Nick sighed as she broke away. The Master dropped the rangers. His tentacles wrapped around her body, pulling her up. Suddenly there was a bright light, engulfing them. It faded, and Nick looked to emptiness._

"_Abby!" He yelled. _

**If you want me to continue, Review!**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Madison. What are you doing?" Vida asked as she leaned against a tree, reading her magazine and listening to music. Madison, her sister laughed, recording every bit of her friends and what they were doing. She was always in to recording.

"Smile Chip!" She exclaimed, laughing as Chip tripped over his own two feet and went sprawling across Xander's feet.

"Hey watch it Mate!" Xander exclaimed in his Australian accent. Madison laughed along with her sister, then turned the camera to Nick, who just looked at them like they were crazy. He smirked as the camera shot him in the face.

"What is with you and that camera Madi?" He asked. Madison giggled.

"I like recording you guys." She shrugged. Nick rolled his eyes, looking at the park around him.

"There hasn't been any dark readings for a while. Shocking." Vida said, shrugging.

"Yeah. It's like the Master is up to something." Nick said. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys! Have some fun while there's no trouble." She said, smiling. Nick smiled, then dove for Madison, who shrieked and ran behind Xander, who laughed. Vida rolled her eyes at her sister. A revving engine alerted them, and they turned to see a motorcycle riding into the park, stopping at the end.

"Dude. That is one awesome motorcycle." Xander stated. Nick nodded.

"Yeah. Almost as great as mine." He said.

"Which still isn't working." Vida laughed. Nick rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The person got off his motorcycle. It reached up, grabbing the helmet and pulling it off. A shower of dark brown hair cascaded down the person's face, making it a female. Her eyes were a deep dark blue. She pulled off her gloves and put them in the compartment on the seat, putting her helmet on the seat. Nick looked at her.

"Wow she is hot!" Xander exclaimed, making the girls roll their eyes. Nick shook his head. She looked so familiar. His heart fluttered and his mind went back to the old days before he came to Briarwood.

"Who is she?" Madison asked, coming up beside him. The girl turned her back to the five. Her leather jacket had three long red stripes, two going down each arm, and one on the back. It was familiar to Nick also. It was like one of his old ones.

"Nick? You okay?" Madison asked, looking at him. Nick just kept staring at the girl as she tugged off her jacket, putting it across the seat. A dark purple tank top clung to her body tightly, showing off her bare tan arms. His eyes crawled up her arms and stopped. There they were! A tattoo in a circle, creeping down her arms like the ink had run off. On both arms! His breath caught in his throat.

"Abby?" He yelled. The rest looked at him weirdly. Sure enough, the girl perked up, turning around. Nick saw her full face, and knew he was right. Her eyes widened as she saw him, her mouth slightly open.

"Nick?" She called back. Nick smiled, then started toward her quickly. The girl followed, and together they collided in a hug, Nick picking her up off the ground, her feet kicking up as he spun around. The rest looked at them.

"How does he know her?" Vida asked. Chip shrugged.

"I can't believe you're here!" Nick exclaimed, setting her down. Abby let him go, a little reluctant.

"I can't believe this is where you moved! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't tell anyone. I move place to place Abs." He said, making her laugh.

"No wonder." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are you here?" He asked curious.

"I'm moving in with my brother. Rocky? You remember him right? Well he's actually my half brother but still." She explained. Nick nodded. He remembered Rocky de Santos. He was a cool dude, but very protective of his sister.

"I didn't know he lived here?" He told her. Abby rolled her eyes, her dark makeup making her eyes look big. She hugged him again. Nick smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling. He missed her scent. Roses. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Nick pulled back, looking behind him to see his friends standing there.

"I want you to meet my friends." He said, taking her hand. He felt the electricity spark through his hands. Abby felt it too. She smiled, looking at their connected hands.

"Guys. This is my best friend back before I moved here. Vida, Madison, Chip, Xander. This is Abigail. Abby these are my friends." He stated, happy. He had always been serious, but this girl brought back his childhood. He looked at Abby as she pulled her hair back. He saw the double pierced ears, and the cartilage piercing. It was the same old Abby.

"Hi I'm Vida." Vida stepped up, extending a hand. Abby shook it.

"Nice pink streak. You know it really suits you." She said politely. Vida smiled, already liking the girl. Madison stepped up after her sister.

"Hey I'm Madison. Vida's sister." She told her. Abby smiled. Chip stumbled up, almost colliding with her.

"Hey. I'm Chip." He said. Abby giggled, shaking his hand. Xander pushed past Chip.

"Name's Xander, and I'm your next match." He said. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so Xander? I don't think so." She said, casting him aside.

"Ouch that hurt." He said, frowning and making the others laugh. Abby smiled, crossing her arms and looking at Nick, who looked almost giddy. She laughed.

"Hold on I gotta get this on camera." Madison said, retrieving her camera and opening it up, hitting the recording button.

"Looks like Nick has found his best friend. Hug guys!" She exclaimed. Abby smiled, posing for the camera, before turning to Nick. She hugged him tightly as Madison got it on camera.

"I missed you." She whispered in Nick's ear. Nick smiled.

"Me too." He said back, grinning.

**Just to let you know who Abby is. REVEIW OR I WONT CONTINUE**


	3. Secrets Never Told

**Chapter 2: Secrets Never Told**

"Xander! Grab that box and start sorting through the records! Nick's not paying attention to anything." Toby instructed from behind the counter as he rang up a customer's order. Xander sighed, grabbing the box of records and walking into the office, smacking Nick in the head to get his attention. Nick silently cursed, rubbing his head.

"Wake up mate, we have customers and you're needed for that. You work here for a reason." He said, setting the box on the desk. Nick sighed, shaking his head. He just couldn't get his mind off of Abby. She was here! In Briarwood!

"Sorry Xander. Just in thought." He said, leaning against the door. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Abby isn't it?" He asked. Ever since yesterday when he got put down from her, they had become close. Nick nodded, and Xander sighed.

"Look mate. I know you're in love but. . ." He started.

"I'm not in love! We're just friends!" He protested. Vida rolled her eyes as she entered.

"Whatever you say Nick. But you know you can't tell her about our powers right?" She said, grabbing the tag gun, popping her gum like it was no big deal. Of course it was a big deal. They were the Power Rangers! He couldn't tell her that, even if he wanted. It was a secret he had to keep from her, even if they told each other all their secrets.

"I know that. And I won't." He stated clearly. He grabbed a couple of and turned to go out when he met face to face with Madison. She gasped, jumping back, then smiled.

"Sorry! Um, Abby is in the store. If you want to talk to her. I met her outside." She said, smiling. Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks. Madi." He said, walking out. He looked over toward the where she was. Madison was right. Abby stood right there, searching through them. Nick smiled. Her hair was pulled up in a half pony tail, and was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt on over a fishnet shirt, the words: "Music Is Mystic" pasted across the shirt. She dug through a bin of old they were throwing out, one foot on her toes, the other kicked out behind her. Nick chuckled, before walking over to her.

"Still too small to get to anything." He teased, touching her shoulder. Abby looked at him through her bangs, smirking.

"Why do you always pick on me about that?" She asked, smacking him across the chest, making him recoil.

"It's just what I do cupcake." He said, using her old nickname. She glared at him.

"You're lucky we're in public." She warned, growling playfully like a dog. Nick backed up, laughing as she pulled back. She looked at his uniform.

"You work here huh? Think you can get me some discounts?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends. Are you going to hurt me later?" he asked. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Good. I can get you some discounts. Come on." He said, leading her over to the register. Toby stood there, looking at the girl.

"Toby this is my friend Abby. Abby this is Toby. He's the owner and my boss." He introduced. Abby smiled lightly, looking at him.

"You know if you want a job here you can have one. We could always use the extra help." He suggested. Nick looked at Abby, before rolling his eyes.

"I would love to work here. Music is my middle name." She said, smiling.

"Hey do you still have that old guitar of yours? The red one?" Nick asked, taking her money and getting the change.

"Yeah. It's at Rocky's. I still play it too. You can come over sometime and listen, even play like you use to." She said, smiling.

"Nick use to play an instrument?" Madison asked, walking out.

"Yeah. He used to love playing guitar." Abby answered before Nick could stop her.

"Really? I would love to hear him play someday." Vida chimed in, smirking. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone wants to hear me play the guitar. I won't be, just so you know." He said. Everyone groaned. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Come on dude! Lighten up!" She said. Nick rolled his eyes again. Something crashed outside, and people were screaming. The five looked up at the door. Abby looked up also.

"Gotta go Toby!" Xander yelled, before they all ran out the door, pushing past Abby. Abby stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Oh shoot!" Toby said, running from behind the counter and helping Abby up. She dusted herself off.

"What was that about?" She asked, shaking her head.

"They always do that. Who knows?" He said. Abby sighed, blowing her bangs from her face.

"Wanna start working now?" He asked. Abby looked at him, like it was weird.

"Sure, why not?" She said. She looked back at the door that Nick had just disappeared through. What was that about?

**Chapter 2! REVIEW!**


End file.
